Prank Wars
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: When a simple tennis match goes wrong, and a fight breaks out, it's not any normal fight someone would have. It can only mean one thing. Prank Wars. And when Daisy and Peach get involved, it's not just any prank, either.
1. Cause and effect, anyone?

The sun was huge and bright today in what we (And they ?) called Mushroom Kingdom. Two well-known princesses, one covered in a pink mini-dress with her blue brooch and the other in a orange tank top and shorts and a flower brooch on her shirt: Peach and Daisy.

Mario and Luigi were just arriving on the court, and the girls were waiting on the benches, chatting to no end.

"Good afternoon Daisy!" Peach cheerfully greeted. Daisy grinned and set her racket on the steel bench and plopped down on a seat.

"Hey Peach. How's it going?" Daisy replied easily as she tapped her foot, slightly impatient as it seemed like forever for Luigi to finally enter.

Toadsworth had demanded for them to wait for the Mario bros to come and watch them until they did. Although it made conversation hard, they did their best to ignore it.

"Well, today me and Mario are going win!" Peach grinned playfully as Daisy lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't count on it, not with me and Luigi!" Daisy smiled.

Peach said something back to Daisy, but Daisy was way too focused on watching Luigi and Mario slowly walk here (at least it felt so). As soon as they entered… Toadsworth would not let Peach nor Daisy just take one step out…

"Ugh," Daisy thought. Luigi tripped on his bag and Mario caught his little brother, dropping all of his stuff. They once again had to pick up their rackets and water bottles to continue the forever walk there into the court.

"Daisy?" Peach asked, "Yoohoo, Daisy?"

"Uh, yeah? Sorry." Daisy snapped back into the conversation, slightly tapping her foot; Toadsworth was now looking at her with a beady stare.

Top it all off, Daisy couldn't fathom why they could not just walk to Mario and Luigi. Technically, the court was in the castle.

"I SAID-" Peach said louder, as if she's been saying it for quite some time. "If you keep spacing out, we will have this event."

"I already told you. Don't bet on it. Sports is my thing." Daisy responded, smiling. She snuck a peek at Toadsworth, who was beginning to turn his back slightly; Peach caught this.

"Oh Daisy, just wait. They're about to come in," Peach assured her.

"I don't know how you live with this," Daisy shook her head. "I'm making a break for it."

"Wha- wait," Peach called out as Daisy simply strolled toward Mario and Luigi and waved.

Peach chased her, and grabbed her wrist slightly. "Are you crazy? If Toadsworth catches you-" Daisy walked right out of the court just a few steps to say hi to Mario and Luigi, as if careless.

Peach sighed and just smiled at Mario and hurried to them as well, nothing seemed to happen at first.

"PRINCESSES! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF BOWSER," Toadsworth screeched as he ran over to tug them;

however, Toadsworth was old and needless to say, that meant extremely slow too.

"Hey Mario, ready to play," Peach asked in her sweet voice.

Mario grinned, "You betcha! Luigi and Daisy are going down!"

"Not in a million years!" Daisy responded.

"So that's why we won that kart racing tournament yesterday?" Peach crossed her arms, only joking; but she already bought out the competitive streak in Daisy.

"That has nothing to do with skill," Daisy fired.

"Hey, why don't we stop the talking and just play," Luigi asked nervously as they finally entered the court slowly. Toadsworth was still all the way across, although he had been running.

"Good idea! That can show some numbskulls to do more than talk the talk!" Daisy put her hands on her hips before grabbing her racket.

Peach tightened her hair in her ponytail determinedly as Mario yanked his racket fiercely. Luigi pulled out his green tennis racket with a tennis ball.

"Everyone ready?" He called out. Everyone nodded; Luigi threw the ball up, and smacked it with his racket right over the net.

Peach let Mario take it, all though it was her side and closer to her. Mario swung widely, and the ball was aimed straight for Daisy. "Ha! To easy!"

That only fired Daisy up.

"Oh yeah?" Daisy pulled back and slammed the ball with a crystal smash.

The connection was instant, and zoomed past Peach who was stunned and surprised at once. "Daisy! I thought we agreed with none of that! Just a clean game," Peach told her, slightly upset.

"Oops," Daisy replied, a little embarrassed by the mistake. But the reply had sounded sarcastic and came off as snobby.

"Fine." Peach huffed in return.

She could not believe Daisy did that, so as she lifted the ball up she closed her eyes. Then, she spun and hits the ball with a Super Peach Spin, and the ball rocketed. Luigi just barely made it by his racket, but it still passed the net luckily.

"What was that for Peach," Daisy shouted, stopping and she put her hands on her hips.

Peach didn't reply as Mario swooped in and stole Peach's turn accidentally. Again.

"We're allowed to use our fire powers and stuff? Great," Mario cheered, completely oblivious to everyone's feelings and the conversation.

He jumped up and pulled a hammer out, smacking the ball with the hammer. Daisy, who was waiting for an answer, had the ball graze her shoulder.

"I was talking to you," Daisy yelled, frustrated, "You know what? BRING IT ON!" Peach was silent, it had only been an accident.

But when Daisy exploded, Peach responded, "FINE!"

Daisy's racket grew petals and spun around as Daisy slammed the ball. The ball flew all the way to Peach's side. When she was about to reach, Mario had went for it as well. Mario's lunge just tipped a surprised Peach, who tumbled to the floor. Her racket made weak contact with the ball, and as a result, it didn't even go back and forth. Instead, it dropped right in front of Peach, who was crushed by Mario.

"Wow, good hit. Two more times and you might learn something," Daisy hissed.

"Oh please Daisy." Peach tried making a wave of her hand to dismiss the comment, but she was currently being crushed by her plumber boyfriend.

She came off more desperate-sounding to win and pathetic than determined, but she only was determined. Mario jumped up instantly, and blushed and did a mad smile to Peach before helping her up.

"I'm sorr-" A ball hit his neck and he rubbed his neck and instinctively said "OW!"

Peach furiously grabbed a stray ball and didn't even consider her action. She launched it at Daisy, who was talking to Luigi. It hit her waist and she stumbled from impact.

"PEACH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," Daisy screamed at her.

Peach crossed her arms and simply replied, "Should have not done that to Mario."

Luigi could not restrain Daisy, who grabbed a bucket of tennis balls, seething.

"Daisy, don't do it. It's not right," Luigi tried. Daisy calmed slightly but childishly still winded her arm and hit the ball on Peach's side of the court. She didn't even say it correctly.

"SCORE ONE FOR LUIGI AND DAISY," Daisy shouted.

"SCORE TWO," Daisy responded.

"SCORE THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGH-"

"Hey," Peach called out, "THAT'S ENOUGH DAIS-"

A ball knocked her to the floor harshly; Mario jumped up angrily and stomped to Daisy.

"What is your problem," Mario hissed.

"Newsflash: If you're not going to play right, get out of the game," Daisy stormed.

"You're the one throwing all of the tennis balls," Mario shouted. He was right on the other side of the net as Daisy was on the other.

"Because she knocked a tennis ball at me! I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOU," Daisy screeched in response.

"OH PLEASE DON'T EVEN LIE," Mario shouted, "Then, who did huh?" He grabbed Daisy's shoulders and yelled, "THEN WHO DID?"

Daisy slapped Mario's face and Mario boiled.

"I didn't do it, was the other game dummy," Daisy hollered, her fists clenched. She pointed to a game of childish toads, which were playing far from the castle.

Luigi was by Daisy's side in a flash when Mario grabbed her. Mario was known for being a slight hot-head at moments and this sure seemed like one. Luigi really didn't want this to begin. "Mario and Daisy always fight in sports," Luigi thought.

"Guys!" Luigi jumped in the middle of them, but they both pushed him back and yelled, "STAY OUT OF IT!"

"No! Mario, just calm down! Daisy, I love you, but please don't do this! Both of you calm down," Luigi advised.

Daisy opened her mouth to respond, but she stared at Luigi's face and softened a bit, the ends of her mouth cracking in a smile.

"Fine, but only cause I love you Weegee." Daisy said cutesy before lashing Mario a dirty look and walking off to the benches. Mario spit at the sound of Luigi's nickname and faced Luigi, practically a volcano.

"Mario just calm-"

"Bro, I think you know me well enough that I will **_not _**calm down. She hit my Peachy! And slapped me," Mario shouted.

"Can you just forgive and forget? LET GO OF IT ALREADY," Luigi replied steadily.

"NO! Why is it all that matters is Daisy, Daisy, DAISY," Mario crossed his arms.

"Why can't you just take her joke and innocence and leave it alone," Luigi yelled back, becoming frustrated. His older brother never understood some things it seemed.

"HOW IS-" Mario was cut off by a shouting Luigi.

"She didn't hurt Peach, that was a couple of young toads, and she was playing around when she was throwing the tennis balls! Why can't you just take a joke," Luigi shouted.

Mario seemed completely, utterly offended by this, "I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR! More than you ever had, shy bro! I could have a pie thrown in my face this instant, and I would be fine," Mario yelled, shaking his fist.

A cherry pie seemed to fly out of nowhere, and slam in Mario's face, courtesy of Daisy. She had heard every word and needless to say, she felt much better.

"Stop hurting Mario! Why can't you be nice," Peach shamed Daisy, but Daisy laughed.

"Why can't you have a sense of humor," Daisy snapped right back before launching another pie from the sweets table, this one at Peach.

Peach ducked just in time, and Mario narrowly dodged it. The pie ended up landing on Toadsworth, who was very upset to say the least.

"Oh that's it! You want war," Mario cracked his knuckles, but Peach grabbed his arm gently and whispered something. They both grinned before smugly walking away, muttering.

"Daisy…" Luigi said as he neared over her.

"What's wrong," She asked sweetly and simply.

"I'm scared," Luigi seemed alarmed at the Mario who was laughing evilly at the moment.

"No. They want a war, it's one they'll get. We'll show them who's boss," Daisy grinned and shot a pie at Peach one more time.

"EWWW! I hate peanut pie," Peach yelled.

"Um… Isn't Peach the princess here, so you would be-" Luigi was interrupted.

"Don't ruin my moment," Daisy told him, smiling with a playful wink. "We'll get them."

**O.o**

**Co-op story with ChrisMSMB! :D Do you like it or not? Tell me! :D**

**Disclaimer: Well... Eh, I want to see these pranks.**

**Well, bye Everybody!**


	2. A rude awakening

**_So like my buddy, Yorkie, told you earlier, this really is a co-op between the two of us! So, celebrate or something. :3_**

**_And now, a word from one of our two sponsors._**

**_Chris: Yorkie and I don't own any of the Nintendo stuff. So you can't sue us! :D_**

**_And now for my chapter to this story!_**

**Chapter 2**

_The scene was filled with a sunset, the hills and the trees shining just as beautifully as the sunset. Luigi was walking these very grounds casually, not really heading anywhere in particular. In fact, he was lost if anything; but for some reason, it did not really matter to him – this place was just so peaceful, no Toads, no Bowser, nothing but him. He continued walking until something caught his eyes, at first just a tiny spec, but upon closer inspection, the details started to become clearer, he started to make out that it was another person...a familiar person...a person he felt an attachment to...someone he loved..._

_Not Mario..._

_Not Princess Peach..._

_But it was Princess Daisy. He was so overcome with happiness that he ran to her in a real silly, ridiculous kind of way, promptly falling flat on his face at her feet. She giggled, helping him up at the same time, "No can do it like you can, Luigi."_

_He smiled as he dusted himself off, "There's nobody like-a Luigi!"_

_Daisy giggled again, "Got that right, nobody is like my Luigi." The two gazed into each others' eyes, slowly watching watching those same eyes get closer and closer. Luigi and Daisy closed their eyes, their lips just inches away..._

"_I love you Daisy Floral..."_

"_And I love..." Daisy stopped in her mid-sentence, in which puzzled Luigi. He opened his eyes and at that exact moment..._

"Argh...blargh! Mmph...hmpff! Bleck!"

The last thing Luigi remembered was water gushing out of Daisy's mouth in his dream, now he could see why: a string was attached to his pajama sleeve and that string was attached to a pink bucket that as hanging on the bottom of Mario's bed (they had a bunk bed). It seemed when he made a significant move in the bed, the pink bucket was made to dump water on him.

"Mario," he bellowed at the top of his lungs. He jumped out of bed, only to be pulled back by the string attached to his sleeve. He fumbled clumsly with it until it lifelessly fell off his sleeve, now returning to his primary objective. "Mario," he shouted again, trying to find his older, shorter brother.

He found him in the kitchen, eating a bowl of 'Sleepy Sheep Flakes' brand cereal. "What is it bro.?"

"Don't 'what is is bro.' me! You know exactly what you did!"

"What are you talking about?"

Luigi only grew furious to Mario's sarcasm and obliviousness, "You want to play like that then?" Luigi nearly stomped all the way to the fridge, opened it, and fished out the milk from it. Looking at it, he became thristy and took a drink straight from the carton. Mario was puzzled over Luigi's abnormal behavior, he was about to ask Luigi what was his problem was until the man in green himself walked over to him and promptly spilled an entire gallon of milk on top of Mario, who was so shocked that he could not find words to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

"What," Luigi mocked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Mario clenched his hands, "Nope!" He magically pulled his golden hammer from out of his pocket (?) and whacked Luigi on his head, "But it looks to me that you are a bit tongue-tied!"

Luigi shook his head and gave Mario a death stare. He made a grab for Mario's gloved hand and zapped it, sending electricity down Mario's spine and all, "Shocking, isn't it?"

Mario immediately grabbed Luigi's gloved hand and sent fire running up his sleeve, in which caused Luigi to run around the house in a mad frenzy, "You're on fire bro.!"

Luigi finally patted the fire off his sleeve. He shot a electric bolt at Mario, who ducked just in time. Luigi's fine china things, were not so lucky though. "My fine china!"

"They look fine to me," Mario remarked.

"Not as fine as your Wii after I remodel it!" Luigi then proceeded to zap Mario's red, personal Wii to just a pile of dust and smoke.

"My Wii," Mario cried out. He threw a fireball at his brother, who also ducked out of the way in time. This time though, a picture of Daisy and Luigi was hit – in due time, turning into nothing but rubble.

Even Mario realized that he had gone to far this time, even if it was an accident. "Luigi, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." However, Luigi was too devasted to say anything, only picking up the mess as if he picked it up would then make it all magically better.

"Luigi..." Luigi, stood up slowly not taking his eyes of the mess.

"I'm sorry," Mario tried again, but Luigi only turned his head slowly to Mario...and he was smiling.

"It is alright bro.," he said in such an eerily calm that Mario was beginning to get freaked out. Luigi pointed his finger, thunder crackling from the tip. Luigi released the waiting thunder and before Mario could comprehend what happened, his most valuable possession of a huge picture of Princess Peach was burnt to a crisp.

All Mario could do was twitch, while Luigi gave himself a satisfied smug smile. "Serves you right jerk!"

"Luigi...I...I...I'm going to murder you!" Mario exploded and tackled Luigi, both now engaging in one of those rare brotherly fights that usually end rather quickly.

This one did not. In fact, that is where we are now: three hours later, we come across what used to be a standing house belonging to the Mario brothers...now we come across a mountain of rubble where the house used to stand.

"Just great Mario," Luigi shouted completely annoyed, "You destroyed our house!"

"Me? You shot the main supporting cloumn that held it up!"

"Me? You shot the roof that crashed onto everything else!"

Mario by this time had enough of all of this. He walked over to where their room used to be, removed rubble from a certain area, and finally came around with a red briefcase. "You know, I am going to stay at Peach's castle!"

Luigi retaliated by doing the same thing Mario did, only coming back with a green suitcase this time, "And I am going to stay at Daisy's castle!"

"Fine," Mario spat at him before he went his seperate way from his brother and the destroyed house.

"Fine," Luigi spat as well, before taking a conviently located pipe that led him straight to the land of Sarssaland.

**_Hope that was not too bad for my first chapter._**

**_Anyway...I forgot what I was going to say. -_-_**

**_So since I cannot remember what I was going to say, the only thing left for me to say is later! See ya, in the next chapter after my buddy's, Yorkie,_** **_chapter!_**


	3. A small taste of suffer

**Hi everybody! :D**

**I'm not use to posting notes up here much, but today I just thought I should.**

**Disclaimer: No duh!**

**Sorry, he has an annoying attitude in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not!**

**Yorkie: Yes, you do. Now head to sleep or hush please.**

**Disclaimer: No! Why, Why, WHY!**

…

**Yorkie *sigh*: Come on now, it's a brand new chapter, and **_**this **_**is what you want to say to the readers?**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. There.**

**Well good morning to you then Disclaimer.**

**Yorkie: And have a good day and enjoy readers! **

**Disclaimer: WAIT! We don't own any characters except for Yorkie and ChrisMSMB owns Chris. So don't even think about planning anything, creeps.**

**And now that that's out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

Luigi looked up to the building that rested right in front of him, a simple magnificently huge palace.

He felt sudden nervousness take over, as the anger bit died down.

What if she said no? Where would he go then? Would he be homeless?

All these questions rang in his head _after _he used the big, brass knocker, naturally.

He fidgeted with his collar slightly and stumbled around, thinking deeply.

His clothes were soaking in some places from the water; some burnt from fire. His hat was one of the water-filled and sunk on his head, as his mustache was singed. When Luigi noticed how he looked he only thought _Oh how I'm going to get Mario back for that. _Luigi rubbed his mustache, clearly annoyed.

After this time, Luigi pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, to notice that it was water filled and broken. Estimating at least 5 minutes, he was beginning to slowly turn away and give up when the door suddenly swung open wide, revealing a cheery Daisy.

"Hey Luigi, what brings you here?" Daisy asked happily, full of a good morning.

Luigi whipped around quicker than anything and half-smiled slightly.

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows in slight shock when she noticed Luigi's state. She walked over to him, trying to be subtle, but gave up when she noticed his mustache was pretty much gone.

"Who did this to you Luigi? What happened? Did Waluigi and Wario try to steal your stuff again? I'll kill them!" Daisy blurted all in one second. _Well, so much for keeping it subtle, _Daisy thought simply.

"They can't nor didn't. Me and-" Luigi growled at this part. "A-Mario's house isn't-a there."

"WHAT?" Daisy asked, slightly boiling.

Luigi dropped his briefcase and told his story.

Daisy was furious, and it showed. Her eyes were small and her hand was crystallized, pounding into the other. It seemed to not have hurt at all. Luigi stood slightly and opened his mouth to talk but Daisy cut him off, murmuring.

"Who thinks they can do this to my Luigi?" Daisy muttered.

"Uh, what did you say?" Luigi snapped back into the conversation at the sound of his name.

Daisy looked at him quickly, and responded "Nothing. Luigi, you can stay here anytime. But I got a great idea of what to do if they think they can do that. Mario and Peach…"

"Uh, ok." Luigi would gladly agree to more time with Daisy, even if it risked getting caught by Mario and Peach with a prank. "What-a are we going to do to them?"

"Well first, you might want to change…" Daisy took a look at Luigi's half burnt, half waterlogged clothes.

"Oh, yeah… Oops…" Luigi blushed madly but stammered. "But, a-where?"

"In here silly! I'll show you!" Daisy grabbed his hand playfully and tugged him inside, walking up the stairs and took a simple turn, and walked straight in the room right next to hers.

"Here's your room! The bathroom is right there." Daisy pointed to straight across.

"Ok and-a thank you Princess." Luigi was definitely gratefully as he gave a slight smile to Daisy, who gave a grin and replied back as she walked out of the room.

"It's nothing. Call me Daisy. And just tell me when you're ready to go; I'll be waiting downstairs!" Daisy took one step out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Luigi popped open his suitcase he had, and yanked a pair of clothing, racing to change.

Daisy barely took another step when the door swung open, by Luigi who was already changed and ready.

"Princes- Daisy!" Luigi called.

"That was fast, maybe you had that rehearsed." Daisy joked around, but Luigi blushed slightly. "Well, let's go then and show some knuckleheads whose boss!"

"Sure!" Luigi nodded in agreement as Daisy yanked his hand again, running down the stairs and out of the house. She remembered the items in her pocket she had and smirked slightly.

They ran out of the castle eagerly, running to a short-distanced pipe and leaping down together in no time.

Anyone who didn't know them would assume they were a couple.

Anyone who did know them knows they _will _be a couple.

~* **Mario's POV ***~

Mario knocked quickly on the door, furiously gripping his luggage; He was still mad from Luigi and couldn't believe they just lost a house because of it.

The door was cracked a little, to show Toadsworth. Then the door was opened completely by Peach, who was the early bird definitely.

"Good morning Mario! How did it go?" Peach asked, hinting slightly.

Mario groaned in response, but grinned at the sound of the prank. "The water worked like a charm! It was great. Afterwards, not so much…"

Peach twirled a strand of her blonde hair around, smiling until he reached the mid-ending.

"Aren't we taking this a bit too far, Mario?"

"Not compared to Luigi and Daisy! Luigi destroyed our house!" Mario gripped his suitcase harder, nearly breaking it.

"That's terrible! Mario, you can stay here!" Peach decided firmly.

"Thank you-a Peach!" Mario grinned largely. "But I think we got them, I doubt they'll come up with anything, knowing Luigi."

"Oh Mario… You know where your usual room is, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Peach replied.

"Ok, Peachy." Mario grinned and walked up the stairs, his proud smile disappeared in a second.

Luigi was probably furious at him, and now he did feel bad for what he did on accident. But then when Mario was reminded of Luigi burning his picture of Peach…

Mario clenched his teeth as he popped open his suitcase, beginning to change as he remembered the yell from the bedroom, and his and Peach's prank on him.

"Well, he deserved it." Mario told himself as he walked downstairs, now done.

Peach looked slightly different when Mario came downstairs.

Her hair was a bit paler. Her lipstick wasn't on; her eyes were a slightly noticeably darker blue. However, Mario only seemed to notice her hair.

"I'm-a ready!" Mario cheerfully smiled slightly and tried to kiss her, but she dodged it artfully and grinned slightly as Mario took a seat beside her.

"Not before breakfast!" The voice was on a higher note, but continued, "I hired a chef for us!"

"I'm Chef Master… Robert!" Luigi blurted out, slightly fidgety again although she sent him a wink. Luigi's mustache was now dry, his hat and his hair stuffed underneath the chef hat, he was wearing a chef shirt and plaid green chef pants.

"Nice! That's so sweet of you, Peachy." Mario grinned.

"Thanks, uhh… Sweetie…" Daisy smiled sweetly. When Mario turned away, she made a gagging look and looked as if this was a nightmare.

_POW!_

A large kicking noise was heard and Mario turned to the direction of the chef.

It was silent for a second before Luigi faked it, "OW!"

"You ok?" Mario asked.

"Um-a yes… Do not worry!" Luigi replied. "I'll begin cooking breakfast!"

It was a while before it became time. The food was almost done except for one important ingredient… Luigi had to wait for the perfect moment… When Mario would stop looking at how he cooked…

Luigi looked at Daisy quickly and then looked back at the food and pretended to cook a pancake.

Daisy understood immediately as she brushed her hand against Mario's arm, wincing silently. This felt wrong on so many levels, but so fun for revenge.

"So how did the fight happen?"

Mario turned his attention away from that cook, who looked slightly familiar, and who cooked almost like Luigi… And chuckled instead when he heard the question.

"Luigi cannot take humor too well…" Mario giggled.

She became slightly annoyed and Luigi did too. You could hear it in the cooking, but he was putting something rather important in there instead…

"Why?" She continued, but Luigi cut her off.

" Now if I may, here it is… And I have to go to the bathroom…" Luigi hurried delivering the food and Mario grabbed some easily and nodded, eating the delicious food.

The girl on the other side however, was a bit hesitant to eat and didn't, but sipped some water nonchalantly.

A loud thud interrupted Mario, who was almost stuffing his face.

"What's that?" Mario asked, after he swallowed.

"I don't know! Mario it sounds scary… Why don't you look at whatever is in there… I'll hide just in case." The girl responded, walking back quickly, but feigning fright as they slowly exited

"Uh, ok…" Peach didn't usually do this, but ok, Mario thought as he opened the pantry…

Peach was there, the real one as the door slammed shut and running feet were heard.

Peach was taped up in there, kicking a fit.

Mario was silent for a second, but shouted "!" and took off Peach's tape.

"We'll get them back." Peach told him.

"Now!" Mario was running when he suddenly gripped his stomach. "Mama Mia, I don't feel so good!" Mario ran to the bathroom desperately as Peach angrily looked at the food and couldn't help but take a piece of the stomach bomb food…

Then, she picked up a note on the floor.

_We hope you enjoyed some stomach bombs. Prepare for a long while in the bathroom!_

_Chef Master… Robert._

_And his assistant… Tina…_

Peach crumbled the note and hollered out when she suddenly dashed to the bathroom.

"UGH!" Peach cried out.

They both were going to be a while.

**O.o**

**: ) I couldn't help but do that! Now it's Chris's turn to write! XD**

**Disclaimer: Ha ha.**

**Yorkie: *snickers***

**Well, until next time guys, or next, next time! :D Bye!**


	4. Lashout round

**_Alright, my turn again! ^^_**

**_And as always: Chris says that ownership with Nintendo is not possible with us; therefore, we don't own it._**

**_Chris: *nods and smiles broadly* _**

**Chapter 4**

"Mario, are you..." She was interrupted by a series of hacking and belches coming from the bathroom. "Never mind!" Peach was overlooking from her balcony, awaiting for Mario to finish his 'one-on-one time with the toilet.' Her stomach was no where near as terrible as Mario's stomach, but she too had her fair share with the toilet - more than she would ever like to for one day.

She suddenly spotted so-called 'Chef Master Robert' and his assistant 'Tina' not so far off; they were deliberately taking off their costumes revealing to be her best friends: Luigi (who is still a really good cook – not sure about the 'master' part though) and Daisy. And look, they were smiling and waving at Peach.

Isn't that nice? :)

For Peach it was not. :(

Peach took it as a sign of competition and...what was the word? "Aw, who cares what that word is," Peach muttered. "We just have to get back at them somehow..."

"I got it Peachy," Mario cried from the bathroom. "What we need is..." Mario stopped short and promptly disappeared back into the bathroom, thus also more hacking and belches were heard. Peach frowned, Mario was a little under the weather, needless to say, and she wished she could give him a kiss to make it all better. But that would be disgusting as of now, and then she would start to hack and belch just like her boyfriend...I mean, her friend that is a guy.

"Okay," Mario breathed finally exposing himself from the bathroom, "We need someone's help. Someone devious, someone who knows how to pull pranks left and right, someone who can..."

"I get Mario. But who would fit the budget?"

Mario smiled, "I know the perfect person. But we are going to need at least fifty coins..."

Peach rubbed her head, she knew exactly who Mario was referring to. "And garlic, do not forget the garlic."

"Ha ha hoo he! Luigi, that was just awesome!"

"That was great, wasn't it," Luigi smiled.

"We should do that again," Daisy remarked.

"I do not think they would fall for the same trick twice."

"Not if we use different costumes," Daisy smiled, playfully (and lightly) punched Luigi. He put on a fake wince and Daisy gave a shocked look. "What? That actually hurt?"

"No," he said, "I was just fooling around." He then gave Daisy a returning punch (light as well). Daisy smirked and gave another punch, Luigi rubbed his shoulder again and punched Daisy again. Then, Daisy decides to push Luigi, he stumbled a bit, smirked, and he returned the favor. Daisy pushed Luigi once again and he nearly fell over.

"Hey, that one almost hurt," Luigi smirked, pushing Daisy in the process.

"Oops, well sorry," she replied, pushing Luigi back only this time using too much of her weight and actually falling with Luigi as he fell too. Luigi fell on his back and Daisy fell on top of him.

"Oh sorry Luigi, did not mean that," she said picking her head up.

"It's no problem Daisy," he said opening his eyes and looking at her straight through her eyes. "It's...was...an...accident...right?"

Daisy was half-listening to what he was saying really, she was too busy study Luigi's eyes. "Yeah...it..." She would never finish her sentence, she was still intently gazing into Luigi's eyes – trying to urge herself to move but something else was keeping her from moving. For some reason, she actually liked where she was.

Luigi, on the other hand, was nervous beyond anything he ever experienced before. He wished that he could get up, but Daisy showed no signs of moving off anytime soon; but that could also be Luigi's fault as well since he was making no effort to try to get her off of him. He would not say it to anybody, but in his point of view, he liked where he was at the moment.

"Um...Daisy," Luigi tried but losing his train-of-thought feeling Daisy's semi-slow and steady breathing.

"Yeah..." Daisy eventually mustered up. She was in a feeling of so much bliss that she could not even think so much. Unconsciously, her head started to get heavy – and for more than one reason. You see, having just staring at Luigi all day with her head up, it was starting to hurt her neck. The other reason is probably something the Luigi/Daisy fan readers get all hyped up for, she wanted to kiss him, she did not know why but she did not care either – for some reason, this person, this special person to her, just always gave her the happiest feelings ever (like she can do anything type thing: she can beat somebody up with her hands, she could beat anybody in sports, oh wait...but she can do all of that anyway ;). Luigi eventually realized that the distance between her face and his was slowly closing; and every being inside his body told him to get the heck out of this. His heart beat faster, his brain thought of the most bizarre things, his whole body was heating up rapidly and tensing up more by the minute.

And yet, Luigi did not move. It might be because Luigi has a hidden desire, a desire so powerful that is overriding Luigi's first instincts of running away and instead to sit there and bear was going to happen.

And yet again, deep down in his own little heart, Luigi was more happy than beyond anything he ever experienced before. So, despite Luigi's morals to run away the second something the is different to him, he was going to stay put this time and fall...into a...luscious kiss from the princess...

"I cannot believe you pulled me into this Mario Mario."

"Relax Peach, don't you trust me?"

She sighed, "Yes Mario, with all my heart I do, because I love you." The words escaped her mouth so quickly that all she could do was cover her mouth as if she cursed for the first time in her life. [Fortunately for her] The huge doors were opening at the same time Peach said those three powerful words to Mario, so he did not quite catch what she said unfortunately [for Mario?]. "What was that princess?"

"Oh nothing," she replied quickly, "Just telling you how much I trust you!"

Mario smiled, "I trust you a whole lot too princess." As he walked in, Peach thanked the Star Spirits for letting her dodge a bullet there (even if she wanted tell Mario that she loved him).

Up in Star Haven...

"Um Eldstar?"

"Ah Young Twink, what brings you here?"

"Well the Princess just thanked you all for allowing Mario to not hear her love confession."

All seven of the mighty Star Spirits looked at each other in confusion until the blue Star Spirit, Muskular, spoke, "There is somebody always thanking us for something we did not do." The rest of the Star Spirits and Twink all nodded in unison.

And back to Mario and Peach...

The two walked along a huge hallway, plastered with nothing but gold and gold-framed self-portraits everywhere; Mario and Peach looked at each other in somewhat disgust. Mario made a fake gag face, in which Peach giggled to.

"Well well well, who do we have here? My obnoxious cousin and his annoying, shrill girlfriend?"

"Mario is not obnoxious," Peach defended.

"She is not shrill Wario," Mario defended. Both blushed when they realized that they defended each other rather than themselves.

"Yeah yeah whatever. What do you two losers want anyway?"

Mario took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, we need to get back at two certain people for pulling a prank on us. And well..."

A smug smile etched across Wario's face, "And you need someone who is brilliant, like me, to help with a prank." Wario twirled the end of his crazy mustache with two ends of one of his gloved fingertips, "Although, you know my services do not come cheap..."

"I know," Mario sighed, "Fifty coins and an extra bag of garlic just for you." Mario tossed Wario the two bags full of goodies, Wario inspected both bags, taking a piece of raw garlic from one of them and taking a big bite from it. "You got yourself a deal loser cousin."

"Oh whoopee," Mario rolled his eyes, Peach also rolled her eyes.

When we last left off with Luigi and Daisy, they were on the verge of a kiss...

And judging by the length so far in this story, I would say it is too early to get them to do that so I must put a confounding variable in this equation...nevermind, it looks like I am too late.

Luigi and Daisy are smooching it up. It seems to be very passionate and it also seems to be deepening by the minute. They were also doing things like really embracing each other that I cannot mention in a rated K+ story, but nothing rated M I assure you. ^^;

And now here comes the confounding variable, although way too late. "You two seriously need to get a room."

Daisy only shot up her head, ending the kiss in which made Luigi look up finally – though none of them moved from their spot. "Ugh," Daisy retorted, "What do you want now Waluigi?"

He smirked, twirling the end of his mustache with two of his gloved fingertips, "Wondering why you are just making him feel better about himself when you know that you have the better man right here."

Luigi rolled his eyes, while Daisy sighed, "Waluigi, when you will ever learn that I happen to like Luigi and not you?"

Waluigi just shrugged, "You are just in denial toots."

"What are you doing here though exactly," Luigi finally asked.

"It is a free country," Waluigi remarked, "I can go wherever I feel like." Luigi and Daisy gave him a skeptic look before he continued on, "Of course I would not be here if my kart had not broke down, so here I am to see if anyone was around to help me out and behold! I find my annoying cousin and my girlfriend here sucking face."

"She is not your girlfriend," Luigi defended.

"He is not annoying," Daisy defended, both blushing when they realized that they defended each other rather than themselves.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I just need a quick recharge for my kart and I know Luigi can use electricity so just help me out already and then you two can resume your sucking face."

Luigi and Daisy sighed, both finally getting up from their spot. "Okay Waluigi, I will help you."

The group of three went through the open fields until they finally came to Wario's Big Brute kart.

"Isn't this Wario's kart," Luigi asked.

"Yeah and I am burrowing it until mine is fixed. Got a problem with that loser?"

"No, just asking." Luigi's hands crackled to life with electricity, he shot a beam of concentrated thunder to the hood of the car. In a few moments, the car roared back to life.

Waluigi smirked, "I guess I should be thanking you, but it does not mean I like you."

"Yeah, I know." Waluigi gave a smug smile to Luigi and a wink to Daisy (who put on a fake gagging face).

And in this moment, Wario also made his appearance from out of nowhere. "Sup bro. And you two," he handed Luigi and Daisy a suspicious box wrapped in nice paper, thus looking like a gift present, "Here from Mario and Peach." He threw them the box, Daisy caught it, and started running the opposite way from them.

"Wait I know this is a..." The box suddenly opened and two sprigged toy hands sprung out from its contents, each holding a pie; too soon for Luigi and Daisy to react, the pies were flung into their faces. While Waluigi was laughing up a storm, Luigi and Daisy stood their with creamy pies slowly smothering down their faces. Luigi licked some of it off his face, "At least they threw vanilla cream pie – one of my favorites."

Unbeknownst to Luigi, Waluigi, and Daisy, Bomb-ombs popped their heads from the vehicle and started filing out of the kart one-by-one. In less than five seconds, the group was surrounded by at least fifty Bomb-ombs...and they were all ignited and set to blow any second; only Waluigi took notice of this after he stopped laughing (because vanilla cream pie were still covering Luigi and Daisy's eyes) and he gave a mad look, "...That loser traitor!" Then the chain reaction started: one Bomb-omb exploded, forcing the ones next to it, in which exploded the ones next to it, in which caused one heck of an explosion.

As far as Mario, Wario, and Peach could tell as they observed the other three soar through the air screaming, this was a major success. "That's what they get for messing with my breakfast!"

The group of three were literally flying until they finally landed somewhere. After inspecting themselves for any lose body parts or anything serious gone, they all noticed the blast led them straight to Princess Peach's Castle.

"That thick headed brother of mine," he growled, "He set me up!"

"I cannot believe they got us so quickly," Daisy fumed.

"It is okay toots," he smirked, "I have a plan." He pulled out some seeds and a small bag of...yeast?

"Okay first of all, what are you doing going around with seeds and random bag of yeast? Secondly, what do you have planned?"

But Waluigi only continued to smirk, "I was going somewhere with these but...I think I have a better idea with these...But first, can anyone of you open those doors?"

"I can," Luigi volunteered. He ran up to the two double doors and pushed one of them, causing the door to open widely. "Peach never locks her doors."

"Wouldn't that explain why Bowser so easily gets inside the castle then," Daisy thought out loud.

"Bowser never uses the front door," Luigi answered.

"Oh yeah!"

After they set up after about five minutes, the group heard a returning Mario, Peach, and Wario coming along. Since they could use the front door to get out, Daisy wasted no time to jump through a relatively high window, in which Luigi had to climb on top of Waluigi's shoulders to get out and then had to holster Waluigi up as he reached the window sill. The group weaved around the castle to get a better view for the soon unfolding events, not to mention where they can hear better.

"That was great Wario," Mario congratulated. "How you used pies to divert their attention from the Bomb-ombs and have them explode them to who knows where!"

"That was nothing," Wario bragged, "I could have thought of something even greater, but I was in a good mood." He took out another piece of garlic and took a big bite from it.

"But I kind of feel bad for Waluigi though," Peach said, "That was terrible for us to use him like that."

"He can take it like a man and stop acting like a wuss," Wario shrugged, while having bits of garlic fall out his mouth.

When they finally stepped into the castle, they immediately noticed that it was hot in here, really hot.

"Whew," Mario said, taking his hat off to fan himself with, "It is really hot."

"Yeah no kidding loser," Wario panted, "Why do you losers keep this place so hot?"

"We do not," Peach answered, "I guess the air conditioner is broken." Peach led the way into more of the castle as the competitive cousins followed; they did not take the fact that Peach was about to step over a conveniently placed small bag of yeast...

"I am boiling over here," Wario shouted. "You losers are trying to cook over here!"

"Wario just..." Before Mario could finish his sentence, Peach stepped on the bag. It popped and the long waiting yeast finally expanded itself to great lengths; the group was caught off guard and could only go for the ride.

As far as Luigi, Daisy, and Waluigi could tell from the yeast expanding to the outside as well, this was only part of their success. "And moment now and..." That was when the sprinklers outside came on as well.

The group that was affected by the yeast were outside as well, and Peach was not a bit happy about it. "Great, just great! Look, my castle has been kidnapped by overgrown yeast and here I am getting my hair and makeup all soaked!"

"At least I am cooled down," Wario remarked as he stretched his legs and arms and lazed over some of the yeast.

"Peach, calm down..." Mario tried.

But he got shot down by a furious Peach, "How can I calm down when my castle is in a mess and I my makeup is running off, making me look hideously ugly." Peach always used makeup for everything, whether she was staying inside the castle or especially going out of the castle.

"Peach, I promise to fix this mess and..." He took a gulp (because he was suddenly getting nervous), "You still look beautiful without your makeup."

Peach looked up, in which Mario winced and braced himself if Peach was going to flip out. But she did not, instead she asked, "Really?" Peach would not tell you anything, but Mario's opinion was above everybody else' opinion.

Mario slowly eased himself as he made a slow trek through the yeast. He grabbed the princess' gloved hand into his own and said, "Yes you do."

Peach smiled, "Thank you Mario. You always know what to say when I feel down." The two were just staring into each others' eyes, until Wario burped loudly and scratched his butt – too much information for Mario and Peach.

Mario clapped his hands together, "Okay, now that I am beyond soaking wet, I will deal with the..." Mario was interrupted by low rumbling, in which in no time, a Piranha Plant sprung from under the yeast – surprising everyone greatly. But not just one Piranha Plant startled them, two more popped out, then by threes, and then fours, until the whole castle seemed to be littered with them.

Mario, Peach, and Wario ran as fast as they could, screaming like little children. On the way out of the castle grounds, they could not have helped but notice three others in the castle grounds as well – and they were smiling and waving at them before they ran in some other direction away from them.

Mario growled, "I will get my revenge Luigi!"

"I will get for this Daisy," Peach hollered.

"You better watch your back Waluigi," Wario yelled.

**_Not bad, at least I think; but only you guys can tell so..._**

**_Later! ^^ _**


	5. Heh heh heh

**Thank you all for the reviews! They are really helpful! =)**

**And sorry I took a while to write this, as I got caught in my other stories…**

**Yorkie: Off-topic! We got a brand new chapter here and it should be read! **

**Disclaimer: I hate it when you're right. As usual, none of us own anything except Chris and Yorkie, and we don't own Chris, he goes to ChrisMSMB.**

**Yorkie: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: *grumbling in his head* Why do I get stuck with the girls…**

***Sigh* Anyhow, here it is! **

**Yorkie: Enjoy!**

Peach watched from afar with a sudden urge to chase them around as Daisy, Luigi and Waluigi waved and gave faces before jumping in the green pipe that led to Daisy's castle. She was just soaked. They reduced to waiting around, as Toadsworth requested unhappily as he trudged back in the yeast covered castle, muttering about cleanup.

"Well, I-a guess we might as well sit down and wait, or plan, Peach?" Mario asked politely.

"Hey wait a second! I came up with the prank in the first place! I should be included in this." Wario interrupted, and scratched his posterior.

"Well, I think I have an idea well enough to use. That is, if you are up for it, Mario?" Peach asked, hoping he would say yes.

Mario looked at her, his face red slightly, furious, but he grinned surprisingly enough when he saw her.

"Of a course, we can't let Luigi and Daisy have the upper hand, now can we?"

Peach smiled as she felt a tingling sensation come over her, a gleam flowing into her eyes.

"What about me? I did this prank! You need me, Wario the magnificent!" Wario yelled angrily, from being completely ignored.

Mario turned to instruct him, but Peach spun around to face Wario and gave a polite smile, completely fine with yelling, calm although it was annoyance that struck her to face the burping, greedy man.

"Of course Wario, you are absolutely right. However, could you go inside for a second to see if Toadsworth is done?" Peach asked state-of-fact like, as she looked down at Mario, as she was clearly taller than him.

Wario grumbled a few words that luckily escaped Mario and Peach as he scratched his posterior and belched as he thought. Peach looked at him innocently, completely patient. Mario took a step forward, and opened his mouth but decided not to and shrugged.

"Fine, _Princess_ I'll go and do it. But when I come back, it better be a good plan!" Wario shouted angrily and stomped off slowly, taking his time to the castle.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mario asked, "Why did you send Wario in the castle?"

Peach had responded, "Actually, I really do need to see if Toadsworth is done, and I needed to ask you something."

Mario brightened up quickly but tilted his head, "What do you want, Princes- Peach?"

Peach suddenly realized she had absolutely no question to ask Mario, but she just wanted to spend time alone with him, without a belching Wario interrupting. She blushed as she opened her mouth to speak, "Um, Well Mario I-"

A sudden high-pitched girly scream was heard and instinctively, Mario and Peach looked at each other quickly before darting inside the castle.

"What's a-" Mario was cut off as he opened the door by himself in surprise.

"W-_Wario?_ That was…_"_ Mario burst through the door, when he suddenly covered his mouth as he held in laughter.

"Is everyone o-" Peach ran through the door right after Mario and suddenly was surprised. She had to bit her lip to not laugh at the scene.

Almost everywhere, the yeast had disappeared, rather quickly. Piranha Plants were wrapped around him, practically strangling him as one bit off his hat, another grabbed his shoe. It was clear though, to Peach and Mario that the girly scream had emitted from Wario's mouth.

"Wario, was that scream from _you_?" Mario asked, his cheeks getting bigger with the laughter he was trying to contain.

"Shut up loser, and help me out of here! This was a trick, from that shrill, girly girlfriend of yours!" Wario yelled, clearly not noticing Peach, who was offended and speechless right in front of him.

Mario was filled with disbelief and anger at this, replying with, "She is not shrill! If anything, that scream of yours was pretty girly if you ask me!"

Wario became silent as he grumbled and squirmed around from the Piranha Plants that were attacking him. Peach's eyes glistened as she realized Mario defended her and blushed madly as well. Mario then sighed and reached in his pocket, pulling out a fire flower he had been saving and used it rather quickly, shooting fireballs madly at each plant that tangled Wario, and jumping up high to dodge some, as his fireballs began flying everywhere in the room, going haywire suddenly.

This quickly backfired for Mario when he jumped high up, and conked his head on the ceiling accidentally, losing the power up.

"Mama Mia!" Mario hollered as he did a flip in the air and quickly landed on his feet.

Yanking out a hammer, he smashed the one that had been munching on Wario's hat, from side. He slammed his hammer straight on the last red and white head, knocking it out.

"Thank you Mario!" Peach thanked as she glanced at Wario, whose clothes were ripped and arms were scratched. "And I'm terribly sorry Wario; I did not want you to get eaten by a Piranha plant."

Wario scrunched up his face and stared at her boringly, "Of course you did." Then he belched right in her face.

A hammer seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit Wario's stomach, which was surrounded by fat. Wario looked in Mario's direction annoyingly, before shrugging it off, as he reached to pull the hammer that was stuck in his stomach.

Mario sighed before turning to Peach, and opening his mouth, about to speak when Toadsworth suddenly passed by Mario.

"The… Yeast… Is gone…." Toadsworth said fragile-like as he walked slowly, covered in the yeast he had been cleaning off, barely able to move, looking like a giant yea

Mario looked questioningly at Toadsworth before slowly returning to Peach and finally asking, "So what is the plan, Peachy?"

Peach then smiled widely, as she motioned for them to come closer. Wario & Mario leaned in, as Peach gave a toothy grin.

"We should…" Peach went off in detail as they all cracked smiles.

Oh how fun this will be, Peach thought deviously.

**~ NIGHTTIME *~ (9:00 PM to be exact)**

"Hey Luigi, we should probably hit the hay so we can get started for tomorrow." Daisy yawned and stretched her arms.

Luigi smiled and blushed a bit before adding, "Yeah, but what about Waluigi?" Lowering his voice, he continued, "I don't think he's going to leave for now."

"Yeah toots, which bedroom am I getting?" Waluigi crossed his arms, giving a smirk.

"What's wrong with your own home Waluigi?" Daisy asked rhetorically before giving in. "Fine, upstairs, turn left and then go straight down, last one there. But you better not do anything, or else."

"Thanks, toots." Waluigi gave her a wink before heading up the stairs. Daisy turned sickly green for a minute before returning to her regular fair skin.

"We should all probably turn in for the prank tomorrow." Luigi noted, before adding in, "We can't work tired, right?"

Daisy looked at where Waluigi was trudging up and made a face, before answering, "OK, ok. Let me go get my padlock." She strolled over to a counter and pulled out an orange padlock, before looking at Luigi. "Do you want one?"

Luigi looked at Daisy, and almost gave her a curious look. Then they both faintly heard Waluigi's evil laughter and Luigi replied quickly, "Yeah, sure."

Daisy nodded, as if it was perfectly normal, considering Waluigi was going to stay at the castle. She tossed Luigi a padlock easily before yawning again as she walked over to Luigi, smiling.

"We got them so good." Daisy grinned at Luigi, who nodded in agreement, chuckling as he recalled the moment.

"Yep, now we just have to watch out." Luigi added, but Daisy casually leaned forward and gave a "tsk" before lightly punching him as they walked up the stairs.

"C'mon, that prank was great! It's going to be hard to top it, Luigi. Daisy stated simply, as she winked. "No way, we are definitely going to show them whose boss."

Luigi thought for a moment before nodding and shrugging at once, responding, "Yeah, you are probably right."

The both of them were slightly silent as they finally reached the top of the stairs and made a turn. They both stopped at different doors, and turned around simultaneously to say goodbye.

"Well, good night Daisy." Luigi bid night to the princess. She grinned back before waving, "Night Luigi."

The doors shut as Luigi suddenly realized he did not use the green padlock in his hands. Sighing, he put it down with his suitcase, and popped the lid of the suitcase open. As Luigi skimmed through the contents, he was reminded of him and Daisy's kiss they had had earlier, and he shut the suitcase down easily, flopping onto his bed easily as he sighed dreamily. It was a matter of two seconds before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, on top of the comforter, practically reliving the memory in his dream, taking off.

**XXX**

As soon as the threesome heard doors shut and lights click off, they giggled, outside the door.

Peach had never been so nervous and giggly in her life. It felt so wrong, an invasion of privacy, mean and yet just so fun. They deserved it, right? Peach asked herself curiously, before shrugging it off as she jumped up and down. She was in a black ensemble, as Mario and Wario were, to blend in. Mario was rubbing his hands together, as Wario looked a bit excited yet completely annoyed with the locked door in front of him, but he was grinning evilly, waiting for the pleasure of a prank. Of course, he was reminded of how it would not be the same without Waluigi who was replaced by Peach and Mario.

"Is everyone ready?" Mario asked excitedly, as he kept rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Yes, already!" Wario replied, bored as he watched Mario. "Let's start this baby!"

Before Peach or Mario could even figure what that had even _meant_, Wario suddenly yanked Peach's barrette off of her head and jammed it in the lock, before picking it. 

Peach instinctively lifted her hand to try and stop him; only she was met by her blonde hair swiftly falling in her face. She brushed her hair quickly away, and was in instant awe with Mario as Wario unexpectedly took the lead in the prank.

"Hey, wait!" Mario whisper-yelled as he had to tiptoe-run, as he grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her forward, with Wario who was at a easy pace, already up the stairs.

They finally caught up to Wario, who stood at Daisy's door, waiting for them impatiently. He was tapping his foot as he scratched a random mark on his arm, a smug smile glued on his face. Mario was out of breath from surprise, as Peach was struck by surprise.

"You sure are a bit eager." Mario said, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued, "How did you know Daisy's door was here, and the way?"

Wario shrugged before answering, "Waluigi's stupid blabbing about her and him. I got my ways."

Peach and Mario gave each other alerted looks before spreading out simply, not seeing a need to go over everything before stopping, and grabbing the powders, snickering of how bad the payback shall be.

The sweet taste of revenge.

**O.o What do you all think guys? tell me and Chris in a review everybody! XD**

**Yorkie: ?**

**Disclaimer: if you think this is long, wait till you see her long pleases.**

**Oh, kay, well rock out and I'm out everybody! XD**


	6. Itchy Revenge

_**My turn, though none of you care and just want to read the next part.**_

_**Disclaimer: The disclaimer ceases to change!**_

**Chapter 6**

The sun rose in land of Sarasa Land; and it hit the eyes of two cousins and a princess. Though none of them even attempted to wake up, just turned the other cheek, pulled the blanket over their heads, and scratched their butts.

Another hour later, around nine o' clock is when are first person wakes up: Daisy. She stretched, smiled, and scratched her back – obviously still delighted over yesterday's successful prank. "Oh, how I love to do a prank like that again, their faces were priceless!" Daisy stood up and scratched her arm, "There is now a whole new day of new pranks to be thought of...though, I might have to wait for Luigi and Waluigi to wake up. Whatever, I am going to go eat breakfast." Daisy got up, scratching her arm, and exited her bedroom. Walking down the hall, she decided to peek into Luigi's room. She saw him sleeping rather oddly, his head was at the bottom of the bed and his feet on top the pillow; in essence, Daisy thought he looked adorable and cute, though he does seem to scratch himself a lot in his sleep.

"Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready." Daisy jumped, almost yelped when she turned around to see a servant Snifit behind her. "Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready," he told her again.

"Oh thanks Sally," she said gratefully, scratching her arm again.

"Shall I wake up your guests as well?"

"Uh no, let 'em sleep; I'm going to go ahead and eat."

"Very good your majesty."

"Will you please stop calling me that? My name is Daisy."

"I am sorry princess, but it is not in my jurisdiction."

As Daisy smacked down some Honey Syrup Cheerios, Luigi was the next one to get up though he was more irritated than anything. He was suddenly woken rudely up from the most terrific dream ever had and it was all thanks to this unbearable itch sensation he is feeling. "Argh, why am I so itching!" Luigi scratched and scratched, yet he felt no relief. "So itching!"

It was then that a loud bang came from the outside in the hallway. Luigi ran, while scratching himself senseless, to see what happened: it was Waluigi and he was on the ground and scratching himself as if he was a flopping dying fish. "Stupid castle," he bellowed, "The beds were probably infested with biting bed bugs or something!"

"Nonsense," said a white Snifit (obviously another servant of Daisy), "The beds are washed each and every night, I refuse to believe it is so."

"Well something is up Snifworth," Daisy yelled from the kitchen, "This itch is killing me!"

"To the shower people," Luigi hollered, "Maybe we could wash the itch off!" Scratching himself wildly, he ran fast into the bathroom. He jumped in with his boxers still on and turned the knob on the big tub.

Only, no water came out the faucet.

"Where is the water," Waluigi could be heard from the other bathroom.

"Ah, maybe this conveniently placed bottle of itching powder with a note attached to it will be of help," Snifworth said.

"Itching powder," Daisy fumed, now scratching herself more now.

"Yes, and this note goes like this:"

_With love!_

_-Peachy_

Not one of them spoke a word.

3 hours and 45 minutes of merciless scratching and itching...

"Sir," a random yellow Snifit came up, "The water has been confirmed to run again." On cue, water from Luigi's bathroom was heard.

"Oh yeah," Luigi sighed as he sunk lower into the tub with his boxers still on.

"Move over loser," Waluigi cried as he did not wait for Luigi to move, but also jumped in the tub with his purple boxers on.

"Waluigi, go to your own bathroom!"

"Move it you two," Daisy yelled as she too jumped into the pool with her orange, flowery night gown. Luigi did not complain when she jumped in, only muttered to himself about having to share the tub. The three of them just shut their eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water as if they were on cloud nine and felt as their itchiness just float away.

"So," Daisy called to the cousins casually, "We ought to come up with something to get back at them..."

"True," Waluigi agreed, "But this tub is telling me to hold off on that..."

"For once cousin, I have to agree with you..."

About another hour later...

"My lady, please wake up."

"Huh?" Daisy opened her eyes, she was looking up at the ceiling. Several blinks later told her that she was still in the tub and she must have dozed off.

"Princess Daisy, I would advice you to dry off and change in more proper clothing, no?"

"That would probably be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, princess."

"Stop calling me princess, Snifworth."

"Not in my jurisdiction, princess."

"You all are so hard to get through."

"Thank you, princess."

"I would really wish you all would stop that."

"Not in my..."

"I know Snifworth, I know!"

Daisy finally got out of the tub and grabbed the rather expensive towel that Snifworth had gotten for her. Escorted to her room, she took about another thirty minutes to make herself presentable (because even tomboy girls take their precious time to get ready). She walked downstairs, more importantly the foyer, to see her boyfriend, her boyfriend's rival, and one of her other best friends playing a friendly game of some kind of card game.

"None of you will win this but me," Waluigi snickered.

"Says you," Toadette countered with a smirk.

"We will see about that, Toadette...Luigi," Waluigi paused, causing an over-melodramatic scene. "Give me your...3..." The Snifits around them gasped; they knew if Waluigi got this last card, it would be game over.

Luigi smiled cockily, he had a plan to ruin Waluigi's plan. "...Go fish." The Snifits gasped again, for Luigi shown his only card to Waluigi – it was a 2.

"Which means that it is my turn," Toadette proclaimed happily. "Waluigi, gimme your 3!" The grumbling Waluigi handed over his card not so politely, although she did not care. "Woohoo! I'm the winner!"

"You losers cheated anyway," Waluigi cried loudly, throwing his only card hard onto the table. "Rigged card game..."

"Good game you two," Luigi congratulated, "You are really good Toadette, you too Waluigi." His purple cousin only snorted as Toadette let her ego get the best of her.

"You are not so bad yourself, shrimp," Waluigi murmurred.

"What was that," Luigi asked.

"Nothing loser," he retorted.

"Wow, that was an overly intense game of Go-fish," Dasiy exclaimed.

"Hi Daisy," Toadette exclaimed as she ran and hugged Daisy [by her legs since she was so short].

"About time," Waluigi snorted, "I thought you would go pruny with all that time in the bathtub."

"I will take that as a compliment then," Daisy said. "So do we have a plan or what?"

"Actually, Toadette came up with a good one," Luigi said.

"Yeah Daisy, I will tell you only if you get my annoying brother as well."

"Where is Toad anyway?"

"Probably saying embarassing things about me to Mario and Peach right now."

"Then we will; now, what is the plan?" As Toadette quietly whispered into Daisy's ear, only a small smile etched on her face, only becoming wider and wider as she kept nodding her head. When Toadette moved away, Daisy grinned in which made everyone else grin.

"We will start it tonight when they are asleep!"

_**You will know what is in store for Mario, Peach, Wario, and Toad next chapter. ^^**_

_**Now it is Yorkie's turn, so I will take my leave by saying ciao for now. ;)**_


	7. Overdue Chapter, anyone?

**Hey Everyone! What's up?**

**Disclaimer: Where did Yorkie go again?**

**You should really read PGW Disclaimer. And NAIMAH too! XD**

**Oh and don't worry readers we got this planned. 8) Although I apologize if this seems like a filler chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: You and your apologies.**

**So here we go and hope you all enjoy, and I want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed this story, so uh… SHOUTOUT! **

**Now Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: IF we owned anything, we would tell you. **

Peach had woke up early from the excitement of their prank, so she headed down the stairs rather quickly and quiet, so she could not wake up Mario and Wario. She could only imagine the itchy pain Daisy, Luigi and Waluigi must have been in, and revenge tasted pretty sweet with it. She didn't want to wake them up, but when she finished walking down the stairs she stopped humming suddenly.

"Good-a morning Peachy." Mario greeted, grinning.

"Good morning Mario… And you too Wario… I didn't think you guys would have been up at this time." Peach greeted back, happy as well as confused.

Wario had opened his mouth to talk, but Mario raced him to it, shrugging before replying, "Me neither, but I just did."

"If only we could watch that prank though, it would have been quite funny." Peach added before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some flour from the pantry.

Wario suddenly cleared his throat loudly before finally saying, "We _can _losers."

Peach dropped the bag of flour, and the powdery puff of it had gotten in her face, pretty much puffing everywhere. Mario released the remote and turned to face Wario, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What?"

Wario gave a laugh before picking out of his pocket a tiny little black circular object, with a tiny lense. Peach did not know that he pulled out anything, being in the kitchen, so she just had picked up the flour again and washed it off her face before beginning to mop. But Mario had tilted his head and studied.

"What is that, Wario?"

Peach put back the mop before returning. Her face was damp, but her hair was practically covered in flour. Except, no one noticed as she asked Wario, "What is that Wario?"

Wario grinned evilly, before suddenly looking curiously at her hair and laughing, before continuing, "After we finished spraying as you guys left, _I _set up some of these-" he gestured towards the black inanimate object, "On their hats and crowns, so let's watch it, c'mon losers!"

Peach wanted to practically shout yes in joy, but instead she just nodded and smiled, before sitting down next to Mario. Mario looked at her hair and gestured towards the powdery mess; Peach hadn't noticed, so he brushed it off for her instead. She turned around from the light touch suddenly; she and Mario were suddenly face-to-face together, his arm now resting around her. She blushed. It would have been a really sweet moment had not-

"Get a room." Wario groaned, clearly annoyed as he mindlessly scratched at a bug bite and turned on the camera.

* * *

_"Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready." Daisy jumped, almost yelped when she turned around to see a servant Snifit behind her. "Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready," he told her again._

_"Oh thanks Sally," she said gratefully, scratching her arm again._

_"Shall I wake up your guests as well?"_

_"Uh no, let 'em sleep; I'm going to go ahead and eat."_

_"Very good your majesty."_

_"Will you please stop calling me that? My name is Daisy."_

_"I am sorry princess, but it is not in my jurisdiction."_

_. "Argh, why am I so itching!" Luigi scratched and scratched, yet he felt no relief. "So itching!"_

_. "Stupid castle," he bellowed, "The beds were probably infested with biting bed bugs or something!"_

_"Nonsense," said a white Snifit (obviously another servant of Daisy), "The beds are washed each and every night, "Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready." Daisy jumped, almost yelped when she turned around to see a servant Snifit behind her. "Miss Floral, your breakfast is ready," he told her again._

_"Oh thanks Sally," she said gratefully, scratching her arm again._

_"Shall I wake up your guests as well?"_

_"Uh no, let 'em sleep; I'm going to go ahead and eat."_

_"Very good your majesty."_

_"Will you please stop calling me that? My name is Daisy."_

_"I am sorry princess, but it is not in my jurisdiction."_

_As Daisy smacked down some Honey Syrup Cheerios, Luigi was the next one to get up though he was more irritated than anything. He was suddenly woken rudely up from the most terrific dream ever had and it was all thanks to this unbearable itch sensation he is feeling. "Argh, why am I so itching!" Luigi scratched and scratched, yet he felt no relief. "So itching!"_

_It was then that a loud bang came from the outside in the hallway. Luigi ran, while scratching himself senseless, to see what happened: it was Waluigi and he was on the ground and scratching himself as if he was a flopping dying fish. "Stupid castle," he bellowed, "The beds were probably infested with biting bed bugs or something!"_

_"Nonsense," said a white Snifit (obviously another servant of Daisy), "The beds are washed each and every night, I refuse to believe it is so."_

_"Well something is up Snifworth," Daisy yelled from the kitchen, "This itch is killing me!"_

_"To the shower people," Luigi hollered, "Maybe we could wash the itch off!" Scratching himself wildly, he ran fast into the bathroom. He jumped in with his boxers still on and turned the knob on the big tub._

_Only, no water came out the faucet._

_"Where is the water," Waluigi could be heard from the other bathroom._

_"Ah, maybe this conveniently placed bottle of itching powder with a note attached to it will be of help," Snifworth said._

_"Itching powder," Daisy fumed, now scratching herself more now._

_"Yes, and this note goes like this:"_

_With love!_

_-Peachy_

_Not one of them spoke a word._

_

* * *

_Wario burst out laughing at Waluigi's expression, so hard he nearly choked on the words, "Take that, stupid!"

Peach giggled softly, before the little laugh grew into a silver bells kind of laugh. Mario snickered at Luigi, and watched him with eager eyes to see.

* * *

_"Sir," a random yellow Snifit came up, "The water has been confirmed to run again." On cue, water from Luigi's bathroom was heard._

_"Oh yeah," Luigi sighed as he sunk lower into the tub with his boxers still on._

_I refuse to believe it is so."_

_"Well something is up Snifworth," Daisy yelled from the kitchen, "This itch is killing me!"_

_"To the shower people," Luigi hollered, "Maybe we could wash the itch off!" _

_Only, no water came out the faucet._

_"Where is the water," Waluigi could be heard from the other bathroom._

_"Ah, maybe this conveniently placed bottle of itching powder with a note attached to it will be of help," Snifworth said._

_"Itching powder," Daisy fumed, now scratching herself more now._

_"Yes, and this note goes like this:"_

_"Sir," a random yellow Snifit came up, "The water has been confirmed to run again." On cue, water from Luigi's bathroom was heard._

_"Oh yeah," Luigi sighed._

* * *

Now the three were a bit annoyed about it, as they relieved itchyness rather quickly… Peach seemed curious why they went in their boxers and nightgowns, but said nothing as the tape continued. Wario grumbled little at it, as they continued. Mario's proud and smug expression turned annoyed as he crossed his arms, thinking of a prank. He couldn't even think of another.

But either way, all three of them had been content (Enough) with the prank.

"Well, there's all the good stuf-" Wario stopped when he saw Daisy murmur something to Toad's sister, Toadette and grin.

"WHAT'D SHE SAY?" Mario accidentally yelled at the TV monitor.

"What?" Peach asked the monitor just like Mario had, but a bit quieter and calmer and collected. "What did she say?"

"_We will start it tonight when they are asleep!"_

But as Daisy rose up, Toadette had pricked the tiny black object off her crown, and looked at it.

"So you guys thought it'd be funny to check on us huh?" Toadette spoke to the three, practically scaring them. In the background was Daisy's loud, "WHAAAT?" and Luigi pulling off a black object, his eyes widening in shock as he yelled in it, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY MARIO!"

Waluigi snatched his off, and merely threw it away, grumbling.

However, one of the more malicious ones was probably Daisy, who stormed over as she took it from Toadette and looked straight in it, her face a tomato red, her eyes with fire in it. But then another look flashed over her face, a calm, collected look. It was frightening to see Daisy in that state. She put a calm smile on, and empty eyes. It was frightening, considering if it was possible to tell what she would do…

Daisy said nothing, as she crushed the tiny black object, smiling.

All three of them didn't make a move, having the feeling of someone watching them now. Mario had tried brushing it off easily, going, "Pssht". Peach nodded in agreement to his motions. Wario kept grumbling about how they should have known.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"AAAHHH, they are here!"

"THEY'RE COMING FOR US!"

"Whatever, bring it on losers."

Peach placed her hand on her mouth before catching her breath, getting up slowly to reach the door. Mario looked at her, and jumped up to help. Although it HAD made a slight noise, it really didn't matter now due to a certain person's scream, and another person's yell… (Cough Cough, PeachandMario Cough Cough COUGH!) However, they continued on to the door. Peach tried to see who it was by the window, but she couldn't see. Taking a breath, she flung the door open wide and put her hands in front of her face.

"Yoshi Yoshi?" (Did I miss something?) Yoshi looked at her, his head tilted slightly as he ignored it, quickly brushing in quickly and closing the door.

"Oh, Yoshi you scared me." Peach clutched her heart, beginning to steadily breathe.

"Yeah, we thought you were someone else…" Mario led them back to the couches, still recovering from the surprise. "So what brings you here?"

"Yosh Yosh-" Yoshi saw Mario's face as he gave him a look of annoyance and cleared his voice, before continuing, "I have heard you guys are having some prank wars and I want to help you guys out."

"That's it?" Peach asked, a bit surprised, Yoshi usually doesn't come when he hears gossip, or at least that is what Peach believes, anyways.

"That, and me and Birdo have had a fight…" Yoshi's voice drifted off, a bit sheepish, and bit sad before cheering up and continuing, "So I thought I could stay here!"

"Sure!" Mario blurted, and added, "You usually always got some good pranks on you."

"Of course Yoshi, you're always welcomed… But where IS Birdo, anyway, if you do not mind my asking?" Peach asked curiously.

"Went to Sarasaland." He murmured a bit low.

"Hey guys, I just thought the perfect prank! Come here, losers!" Wario shouted suddenly.

Mario looked over at Yoshi and said, "Come on, Yoshi, we'll need you!"

Yoshi grinned contently, before following Mario out of the doorway. Peach took a moment first, and looked at the window.

"Feeling tired today, Princess?" Toadsworth said out of nowhere, appearing by her side as she gazed at the sky.

"Not entirely Toadsworth…" She replied.

"Oh! Peachy, come on!" Mario shouted playfully as he began walking back to the room to see what was up.

"Peach, you coming, aren't you?" Yoshi yelled.

"Yes, I will be there in a-" A crashing of glass completely covered the rest of her sentence, along with a loud, piercing feminine scream.

Mario quickened his pace and darted to the room, hurrying as he yelled, "PEACH!"

Yoshi followed up quickly before finally entering, as Mario sat by the window, looking over the broken glass murmuring simple words as he clutched the pieces of broken glass.

"It can't be who I think it is…"

**O.o**

**What do you think people?**

**I AM FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Disclaimer: FINALLY!**

**Yes!  
Disclaimer: YEAH!**

**SO please review since it took me AGES to write this….**

**Please? **


End file.
